Old Country Fairytale
by Chance2
Summary: This was written for the Teyla ficathon over at teylafen on LJ. Just a little look into an Athosian celebration. Slight TeylaBeckett fluff near the end.


Author's Note: There were a few things that inspired this fic. One is my own notion of the Athosians - I sort of think of them as having that pioneering spirit of the Wild West or any people that travelled to a new land to find a better life. The day itself is based on the summer solstice (it's been done, I know) but I thought of it more as an Independence Day (any country's, really) sort of thing. And I kept thinking about that celebration scene from the Firefly ep. 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'. And two songs helped me along the way - "The Voice of Home" by Chloe Agnew, and "Old Country Fairytale" by Yo-Yo Ma, Edgar Meyer, and Mark O'Connor (hence the title :D). I uploaded these songs over at my Livejournal if anyone's interested - they are Celtic and Americana, respectively (if you liked the music of Firefly, I highly recommend the second song).

Enough chatter, onto the fic, which was written for azarsuerte who wanted something that gave an insight into the Athosians.

* * *

**Old Country Fairytale**

The Festival of Lights was Teyla's favorite celebration although she could not say for certain why. Perhaps it was the many hours of daylight, as though even the sun was reluctant to end its journey and rest. Perhaps it was that this was the day when her people could forego their everyday troubles, their worries, and their responsibilities; the day when they could bask in the warmth of friendship and family and the knowledge that even if it was only for this day, life was good.

Or maybe it was how much the Lanteans too were enjoying themselves. The laughter and smiles that seemed to be a mainstay of this celebration; the music that permeated the air and seemed to perform a strange magic on everyone's mood. Teyla had rarely seen her team members this light-hearted, let alone the rest of the Lanteans.

She had been surprised when Halling had asked her to invite them. She had given him a look that must have radiated bemusement and more than a little shock, because he had shrugged and given her an explanation, which he was generally disinclined to do.

"They are important to you, and you are important to us."

His gaze had been enigmatic, and looking back, Teyla was not sure how much of an answer it really was. But she was glad he had suggested it.

Teyla was surprised by the excitement such a simple celebration had caused among the people now residing in the Ancient's city. But she supposed that they too needed to step back every now and again and simply enjoy the things life _had _given them instead of those that had been taken away.

Now, as the day wound to a close, Teyla marveled as the sun put on a last show for them all, setting the whole sky ablaze in tones of brilliant reds, soft oranges, and burnished golds.

She gazed out to the far edge of the meadow where Major Lorne was still making an effort to teach a group of children a game called 'baseball'. From what Teyla could tell, it had become something more akin to their own game 'top ball'. But she noted that Mark didn't seem to mind as he scooped up the laughing child, Enli, currently in possession of the ball and dangled him upside-down. John had bowed out of the pursuit some time ago to join the company around the fire.

Over the past week, one of the Marines, Lt. Tom Finley, had thrown himself into learning some of the favorite Athosian songs on his fiddle; the musicians were more than happy to teach him. John had even sat in several times to learn the melodies on his guitar. Their hard work paid off, and the effect of the two instruments combined with the more familiar tones of the quill pipes, stringed baryton, and runepan was enchanting. The sounds mingled and swirled around each other, becoming briefly dissonant before smoothing out in a harmonious balance. Swirling and falling, the notes twirled around one another, first slow and soulful before quickening to a dizzying pace.

Teyla could not keep from grinning as she listened to the familiar strains. They were wonderful to hear again - it had been too long - but they produced a familiar ache. Not bad, exactly, but a reminder of things gone by and, perhaps, a wish - a prayer, really - for things to come.

The group of dancers steadily grew as more of those sitting by the fire were inspired to get up and join in the revelry. Two of the Athosian girls, noticing that Teyla was still seated, called for her to join them. She smiled and shook her head but climbed to her feet nonetheless.

She stood on the periphery for a moment, watching the others. Then she took hold of her skirt in one hand, raised the other above her head with a flourish of the wrist, and twirled into the dance.

Teyla was certain that she had learned to dance soon after she had learned to walk. It had always been part of her – the way the music seeped into her body, made her want to step and sway for the pure exhilaration of the movement. It was what had first inspired her to pick up the fighting sticks, the way it was like a dance – the strength and confidence that came from the sureness of the steps. But there were no mistakes in dance, just the ease of rhythm and movement. And her feet kept time with the music, her steps leading her where they would. One of the men, Malachy, spun her around, and she threw back her head and let out a joyous laugh.

The song came to a triumphant close and the musicians were rewarded with cheers and applause from the assembly, dancers and spectators alike. As Teyla flopped back into her seat, she pushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes and lifted her hair off the back of her neck, fanning herself with one hand. She caught the eye of Dr. Beckett who smiled and saluted her with his drink. She smiled back and inclined her head before starting to laugh again. Somehow, both of their responses seemed absurdly proper at this moment.

After a brief conference the musicians began playing another familiar tune, a song of the land and of home. A few voices began singing along and Teyla quickly joined in; it seemed that she was not the only one who felt that the lyrics about a dream to belong were particularly significant on this day. Even Rodney and Dr. Zelenka, who were discussing the mechanics of the fireworks they planned to set off later, stopped their conversation to listen.

As the song ended, Dr. Beckett crouched down beside John and Lt. Finley, speaking quietly to them. John flashed a quick grin and nodded his head before he turned to consult with the other musicians. They too nodded and, on a signal from John, began playing a song Teyla was not familiar with. It had a very pronounced measure and a strange melody, but it was not unpleasant. Rather, it gave the song an alluring quality.

Teyla was so absorbed with listening to the beginning strains that she didn't notice Dr. Beckett's approach until he was right in front of her.

He held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Teyla nodded and placed her hand in his, letting Carson lead her to a clearing among the other dancers. His free hand dropped to her waist and hers rested on his shoulder. It began slow, merely swaying in synchronization as Carson explained the basic instructions of the dance.

"Ready?" he asked, meeting her eyes. He took a step to the right and she took a step to the left, automatically moving with him. "Down - up - up," he murmured as they glided in a circle.

Teyla watched her feet for a moment, concentrating on the timing but the dance looked more complicated than it was. It didn't take long for it to become natural.

Carson smiled as he spun her out then in again, and they fell back into the pace of the dance.

"You are good at this," Teyla said with a smile of her own.

"Dance lessons when I was twelve," Carson replied. "I'm no Fred Astaire, but I can hold my own. You're good at this your own self."

Teyla shrugged although she was secretly pleased by the compliment. She let the obviously Earth-specific reference pass. "A childhood pastime that I have not outgrown."

"Och, we all need things that keep us young at heart."

"And what about you, Dr. Beckett?" she said, looking up at the man. "What keeps you young at heart?"

Carson held her gaze for a long moment, seeming reluctant to answer. When he finally broke eye contact, it was to look across the clearing to where Ronon was walking with one of the Athosian women. Teyla watched as the woman - Morena - slipped her hand into the crook of Ronon's arm and stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear.

"Oh," Teyla said faintly and wondered if it was the warm night or the dance or maybe something else entirely that was making her head feel like this.

Carson looked back down at her, his eyes suprisingly blue despite the dim light of dusk. Teyla could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he ducked his head briefly. "Hope, I suppose."

A smile bloomed across Teyla's features. "I believe I am familiar with that exact same feeling."

The corners of Carson's lips began to creep up. "You are?"

"I am," Teyla confirmed, laughing again with delight.

Carson grinned at her for all the world, and as the first of the fireworks exploded in a shower of light and color, the song changed once more. And Teyla thought again, that even if it were only for this day, life was good.


End file.
